


Bluesy Morning

by spixinblue



Series: Tron Legacy [1]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spixinblue/pseuds/spixinblue
Summary: Tron lives in the moment until the very end. This doesn´t mean he doesn´t wonder about his life, and Clu, and Flynn and...





	Bluesy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> I loved Tron when I was a child and loved Legacy even if most of the people I know hated both. Legacy made me wonder about a few things I still think it would have been interesting to explore. 
> 
> This is really old and it was posted on LJ around 2011. It was betaed by Mithen but all remaining mistakes are mine.

Today is a beautiful bluesy morning.

Since I have been created they have always been this kind of bright blue. I like them, they´re peaceful and even if I´m a protector, a warrior, I like peaceful times. I have a function: I´ll protect the users. Right now, I protect one user, Flynn. I like Flynn, he talks about many odd things about the outside world. Family, friends. He says I´m like my creator, Alan is his name, his best friend and his partner in Encom. 

I think I envy Clu, he and Flynn work together all the time. Clu is a program like I am, but I can´t connect to him like I connect to Flynn... but Clu is Flynn´s reflection and I wonder about my potential connection to Alan. Flynn says soon I will meet him, when the grid is more stable, but first I will meet his son. 

Sam Flynn. 

I wonder what a kid is... a younger program was Flynn´s explanation. I didn´t understand what he meant until the ISOs woke up. Now there´ re endless possibilities and Flynn is full of happiness and joy. It´s nice. He´s nice and the ISOs are really interesting to know and they want to learn everything and they ask questions but they don´t ask what their function is. I always knew what my function is. I protect.... but...

I wonder about many things lately. 

The grid, the net is growing and evolving. It´s logical to assume we programs will grow and evolve too. The ISOs are proof of that. I wonder how it feels to be waiting for a phone call that seems to never come, how it feels to fall asleep without turning off the TV, how it feels to wake up, how it feels to take off my clothes, how it feels to get in a shower.

In the blue of the morning, I wait for Flynn´s arrival. 

Today we have to work on a new sector and I wonder where is Clu, I think he´s evolving too and he lately tends to wander alone. I know his function is to build a system therefore he has more important things to do than wait but... Flynn is the Creator. It worries me, I should have to address the matter soon. Oddly I don´t feel pressed to do it because I like the time I have alone with Flynn. 

I should ask Flynn about this jump I feel in my disc. 

I should ask but I forget every time because Flynn always arrives full of new ideas he wants to start right now. We search for Clu, he´s the architect and he´s needed. I am the protector and I follow them. Flynn´s always talking about his ideas, explaining how our world correlates to his world, he ´s always programing/creating something. His fingers faster than his words. Clu works, and works, and thinks. I know he wants to ask something and doesn´t ask. I´m not sure if he forgets his questions whenever he´s complementing Flynn´s programming, I know very little. 

I fight when it's needed, I win and do my function. I protect Flynn. 

When Flynn goes to his world I remain here in the edge of the door for a while. I wonder how it feels to breathe and to feel the wind and the sunlight. I wonder what sunlight is. I wonder what the jump in my disc means when I think of my programmer because I know this jump is different. I wonder how it feels to have a best friend... I wonder if a program like me could have one. Flynn said a friend is somebody who accepts all of you. 

“Somebody”... I wonder if “some program” could be the same. 

It´s just an instant of wondering. Today is too long. I have a patrol to do. I have a function to complete. I have to review the safety protocols of the system. I have to find Clu, he doesn´t like disorder and I know I detected a few tiny errors in the system. He won´t like it. I have to make the grid safe for the users. Safe for Flynn. Safe for his son. 

I start to move. Later I will recharge with a cup of what Flynn calls “tea”, it´s bitter but I like to drink it when I'm tired of a long time of looking for dangers. A few times Flynn slowed down for a little to share a cup with me. Those few times he came uploading a book he´s reading and drinks while turning the pages lazily. And he talks to me. Sometimes I worry he´s confusing me with Alan, most of the time I don´t spare a moment to worry abut it. My programmer is not here yet. 

Then, the end started. 

I should have noticed the safety protocols had hidden errors. I should have known they were no errors. I should have known what Clu was planning. I was created to protect the users. I exist to protect them, I was programmed to protect Flynn. One way or another I have to take down Clu and save him. 

There´s no time. There´s not enough time. 

I fight Clu but he´s stronger, I'm looking for a way to save Flynn but the only thing I can do is keep fighting and yell to him. Please, just run. Run as fast and as far as you can Flynn. Don´t look back. Just run. Be safe. 

I can´t win.

I won´t never know what... a program like me.... I didn´t know.... 

I think I would have liked just one chance to be taken away to the other side. Foolish thinking. Evidently I was made poorly, I lost time wondering about things I have no right to and I failed to complete my function. 

It rains when I lose, when I die. It´s the first time that it rains, I know what it is because Flynn described it to me. It´s fitting. I deserve to be re-programmed, to be killed under falling rain and I wonder if the mornings will be still blue... dying hurts but I´m getting drenched wet... that is, a good feeling, distracting me from imminent oblivion. 

In my last moment I wonder what does he think about me now I've failed him? I promise myself if there´s a way to overcome this new programming Clu´s imposing on me I will find it. I am Tron. I protect the users. I protect Flynn.


End file.
